<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mint Twinkie by Feyria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672327">Mint Twinkie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyria/pseuds/Feyria'>Feyria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lio Fotia, Creampie, Gangbang, Marking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Pegging, Sandwich, Spitroasting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:28:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyria/pseuds/Feyria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A summary: Lio takes over Mad Burnish. Gueira reminds him there's just one last thing he's gotta do before all the members can accept him as one of their own. Heavily inspired by springofviolet's Creamed Mint.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mint Twinkie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As mentioned in the summary, this work was heavily inspired by springofviolet's fic because I just loved it soooo much I had to do a little version of my own. I beta read this thing myself so chances are I still missed some errors here and there. Apologies if the characters seem ooc, the movie didn't give me much to work with and I get carried away.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun had been rapidly setting behind them; gorgeous rays of orange, rose and violet streaking across the sky as the last of their flames dissipated in the air. The red headed leader still gazed at him but something sinister had begun to creep into those eyes of his; leering down at the man a head shorter than him. "Alright kid, we'll follow you to the ends of the Earth, to Heaven and Hell and back again…..but there's a teensy bit of a catch, ya hear?" Gueira; that was his name, Lio wasn't one to forget names so quickly. "You gotta do a little, heh heh, somethin' somethin' for us first. All of us; ain't that right, Meis?"</p>
<p>The man by his side snickered, navy blue hair hiding one eye but not the Cheshire cat grin splitting his face; all teeth and just as sinister. "As if I would forget, Gueira. Fill 'im in while I round up the others." And so he did, in as many filthy words as he could manage. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>♤<br/>♤<br/>♤</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really? That's it?" Lio looked at the small group incredulously; the leaders Meis and Gueira along with their three generals. Saiken, a blond fox of a man whose shrewd violet eyes never seemed to leave Lio's form; as if he were analyzing and memorizing every subtle little curve of his body. Ceres, a gorgeous beauty with a chest most women would kill for, scarlet hair cascading in ringlets down her back as she regarded them with laughing green eyes. And Oboru, the last of the generals, was a man with curly brown hair and golden eyes- currently pointedly glaring at a random patch of dirt as if he didn't want to be there.</p>
<p>Gueira blinked at him; a mix of surprise and pride in his smirk. "Eh? You've done this sort of thing before then, huh kid? Surprised you didn't run for the hills already."</p>
<p>Lio snorted, giving him the side eye, "no, I actually haven't but how hard can it be? It's sex." The rules were about as simple as they came; get fucked. Join the gang. Period. Apparently a true Mad Burnish needed to be capable of burning hot and bright inside and out. Or they made this up on the spot because he was pretty and they were all pent up from being on the run. Lio didn't mind, he was feeling it too; taking out a whole squad of Freeze Force tended to do that.</p>
<p>The confidence oozing out of his short form made Gueira bristle just enough to be noticeable. "Oi….don't go getting cocky already, brat, you haven't seen what we're capable of just yet." As if that did anything other than make Lio more eager.</p>
<p>Lio kept up a smirk of his own now, "not yet. I'm not cocky yet." He continued on when the redhead chuckled, seeming to get the wrong idea. "But I will be soon." It took stroking a hand down his own body, gaze hooded and a challenge in those fuchsia eyes for Gueira to catch on. </p>
<p>He threw his head back with a bark of laughter, pride right back on his face. "You...well then get to it then. Off with your clothes!" He jerked his chin at the only woman among them, teeth glinting in the Burnish fire light. "Ladies first, break 'im in for us, Ceres."</p>
<p>"With pleasure!" Her smirk was downright feral, already pulling off her clothing with gusto. "You ever ate pussy before, boy? Well you're about to right now." Someone had thrown a handful of ratty blankets onto the sand and Ceres sat herself down on them with a sigh, green eyes on Lio. He didn't keep her waiting too long, only taking his time due to folding his clothes up first. It was all he really had; why bunch it up and toss it around like garbage just because the others had done the same with their own? It was hard enough to put on as it was, it'd be an absolute nightmare if it got wrinkled.</p>
<p>Now that he was naked, Lio felt himself hesitating; a subtle show of his inexperience but the minute Ceres parted her lips, he lifted his head in a minor show of defiance. "I'm coming, don't rush me unless you add begging to it." </p>
<p>Meis snickered, also in the nude after tossing his clothes away. "Feisty little fireball, huh? I'd be careful with Ceres if I were you, short stack. She has a habit of making guys twice your size eat their words." </p>
<p>Lio wasn't paying him any mind, sauntering over to the blankets and the woman lounging on them. "Don't talk about me as if I'm not sitting right over here. I don't need you pretending to defend my honor or whatever." She acted as if she were paying Lio no mind but as soon as he was within reach, she struck like a cobra. Launched herself up to snag Lio's arm and yank him down hard enough, he fell on his face with a grunt. Her hand quickly moved up to his hair, grabbing a fistful of the pretty mint strands to yank his head up and towards her spread legs. "Eat or I'll show you death by snu snu is still very much a thing." </p>
<p>What? He had no clue what snu snu was but the way she curled her fingers deeper against his scalp was enough of a motivator for Lio to open his mouth. Her rosy folds were already swollen and glistening with tiny beads of moisture and, with no idea where to really start, he let his tongue loll out past his lips. A clumsy lick was delivered, him testing the waters before he lapped at her with more feeling. Lio never did this sort of thing before, running his tongue up and down a place he would have normally imagined as dirty. Ceres didn't taste bad per se, but he wouldn't say he enjoyed the flavor a whole lot either. It was just enough to keep him occupied with licking and slurping as he tried to place a comparison. Salty was there, yes, but there was a hint of something else. Eh, he could say the taste was growing on him.</p>
<p>He used his hands to spread her thighs more, buried nose deep in her labia, jaw and tongue working away. He could hear Ceres moaning above him, grip on his head loose as she ran her fingers through his hair now. "Ahhh, ah, that's a good boy~ Keep it up. Mmnnn, actually do me a favor and move that pretty little tongue of yours higher. You'll know what you're looking for." Lio did not, in fact, know what he was looking for but he kept licking up her slick sex all the same, moaning low in the back of his throat when she scratched him behind the ear.</p>
<p>And then he did find it; a small nub half hidden under red curls that made Ceres's whole body jolt the second his tongue flicked at it. "Yes! That's the spot, boy, get in there and eat me out properly!" He followed her instructions with no hesitation, bringing his hands closer now to spread her folds and suckle on her clit, flicking his tongue over it at quick intervals. The hand scratching his ears moved back to the top of his head, holding him in place as Ceres suddenly began bucking her hips into him. Lio held still, letting her use his face for her own pleasure. Not that he minded; this was less work for him since all he had to do was move his tongue, feeling his dick straining between his legs thanks to her heady cries. </p>
<p>Her movements became erratic soon enough, both hands now on him as she grunted and bucked faster. "A-almost, almost, ahhhh!~" Ceres snapped her hips a few more times before going still, breathing deep for a few seconds. Then she promptly shoved Lio back, the man barely catching himself on his palms, face and chin a mess with her slick. He licked it away as an afterthought, curious about the next step and ready for more. "Bring me my strap!" Lio didn't know what that meant until he saw it; a rather hefty looking dildo strapped to what could have been half belt, half harness.</p>
<p>Ceres fitted the vulgar thing around her groin before sitting back again and crooking a finger at him. "Well? Don't just stare at me, come and suck it, you're nowhere near done yet."</p>
<p>"That's a piece of plastic. Long but still plastic." He deadpanned, not moving from his spot.</p>
<p>The woman snorted at him, "it's rubber, now get over here and get it wet unless you want me going in you dry." A wicked grin came over her, one hand idly stroking the toy. "Wouldn't be the first time I've stuck this bad boy into someone raw, just ask sweet ole Oboru over there. He'll tell you all about it." Indignant spluttering was the answer that came from the brunette and Lio didn't have to see the man's face to know he must have been turning all kinds of red.</p>
<p>Well, that either meant the man absolutely hated it or he was into pain of the more sexual category. Too much information for Lio either way.</p>
<p>The thing wasn't going to suck itself and he had agreed to do this. Sighing theatrically, Lio crawled his way over to her, wetting his lips before sucking the head into his mouth. Just as he expected, it was cold in his mouth and large. Inanimate object or not, Lio wanted to practice keeping his teeth away but that proved to be way more of a challenge than he expected. The strap was easily longer than his own length and nearly twice as thick around to boot. Sucking and slurping around the head was a sloppy task; he nearly choked when he took too many inches into his mouth. He had to pause, breathe in deep through his nose to force down any urge to cough before continuing on. The whole while he could hear the other generals chuckling and jeering at each other while Ceres ran her fingers through his hair again, murmuring soft words of encouragement. </p>
<p>He nearly jumped out of his skin when a warm hand pressed against his bare ass, caressing the small rise of it before wet fingers probed between them. With the strap on still half an inch away from exploring his throat, Lio couldn't look to see who was running their fingers around his hole, smearing what must have been lube around the tight ring of muscles. At least they were being gentle; he made a small noise in the back of his throat, one finger slipping inside him after a minimal amount of struggle. It was uncomfortable and strange but not unbearable, not until a second finger was added. </p>
<p>Lio arched his back, whimpering against the intrusion, so close to pulling away when whoever was behind him crooked their fingers, the tips pressing against something that made him jolt hard. It didn't hurt, per say, it just…..it felt good. Especially when those fingers kept poking, prodding and rubbing the area, leaving Lio a gurgling mess around the toy in his mouth. Yes, this was good, this was nice; a few seconds in and Lio rolled his hips back against those fingers, chasing that delicious feeling.</p>
<p>Yet the person behind him chose that moment to retract their fingers and he whined; mouth popping off the toy to look behind him. He met the golden eyes of Oboru who he noticed was still a little flushed from earlier. "Now who's the one begging?" The brunette's voice was mocking but soft, his hand back on Lio's ass as he stroked one of the cheeks. Was that a hint of a smile?</p>
<p>He opened his mouth to snark out a sassy comment to the man but Ceres spoke over him. "He's ready, right? Guess we'll find out soon enough." More hands were on him now, pulling him closer to the woman who guided his hips down onto hers, a hand angling the tip of the fake inside. Lio sucked in a sharp breath; it was a lot bigger than the two measly fingers from earlier, stretching him uncomfortably as Ceres sheathed herself inside him much too fast. One hand found its way to his face, thumb rubbing his cheek. "That's it, deep breaths and it'll start feeling real good." </p>
<p>Not necessarily true, not yet, not when Ceres started moving already before she even finished speaking. Her hand fell away from his face, moving to join its partner on his hips; gently lifting him enough that she could pull out an inch or two. She rolled back in; ignored the half pained half pleasured sound Lio made, repeated the motion twice more before she nodded to herself, seeming content with that rhythm. Lio had to admit, while tough, the pain was subsiding as pleasure slowly worked itself through his body. He slung his arms around her shoulders, tucking his face into the crook of her neck as Ceres fucked him with sure thrusts of her hips. </p>
<p>Sweat was beginning to build between their bodies, low panting breaths escaping the pair. Ceres's hands slid up and down his back, no longer needing to hold him up because Lio had started grinding back into her, trying not to vocalize his pleasure too much. It wasn't that he was ashamed or humiliated; no, not by a long shot, he just had standards to uphold. He was going to be their leader when this was all over and done with, better to not sound like a wanton slut when their lewd little game had only just started.</p>
<p>Then she promptly shoved his face between her large breasts, effectively throwing his train of thought clear off its path. "Come on little boy, what happened to that slick mouth of yours?!" He was nearly suffocating; warm flesh surrounding his face while Ceres rolled her hips and that strap on bumped against a bundle of nerves that had him screaming into her bosom. Lightning jolts arced all through his body as she kept hitting that spot, over and over again, giggling because she knew she was quickly taking him apart at the seams. Breaking down the little barriers of self control he had just barely managed to set up. Lio could only tighten his grip around her shoulders, mouth working between her chest in a feeble attempt at….well, he didn't know what. Certainly not speaking because his voice would have been a breathless disaster.</p>
<p>His pleasured whimpers were muffled by the soft flesh there, tongue flicking out to lick away the sweat building- sweat or his own saliva dripping from his mouth? Another thing Lio didn't know but he certainly recognized the rumble of laughter reverberating from the woman. "Ain't you adorable, so easy to fuck speechless. I almost miss those big words of yours, but." A hand fisting his hair pulled his gaze up to hers, "I think I like this face a lot more~" He didn't want to know what face he was making, he could sense it easily enough. Face burning, lilting moans falling past his parted lips and judging by how wet and sticky the corner of his mouth felt, Lio knew he was still drooling. So much for upholding his standards.</p>
<p>It just felt too good; him rolling his hips in tandem with Ceres was enough to attest to that. She was grunting with effort, wiggling her hips to get more comfortable as she ravaged his entrance with ease. A tight coil that could only be his approaching orgasm constricted inside him, Lio's voice changing in pitch and frequency; cute little mews of ah, ah, ah. </p>
<p>If they all noticed he was close, Oboru was the only one who spoke up about it. "Oi Ceres, let up a bit will ya? Can't have him cumming too early or he may pass out on us." It seemed as if she hadn't heard him, just kept pumping her hips while Lio threw his head back to moan loudly as that coil tightened more. Then a hand snaked down between his legs, fingers clenching around his cock hard and Lio yelped. His hips stuttered as the tight feeling deep in his belly faded, mind and body in shock that his orgasm had been effectively denied; that tight coil only constricted more but never quite enough to snap. </p>
<p>She caught him eyeing her with confused curiosity and she smirked. "Sorry, kiddo, 'boru's got a point. You've been successfully broken in~" She lifted him off her lap, giggling again when he shivered at the loss of being filled by the toy. He wasn't left alone and empty for long thanks to the brunette quickly taking her spot.</p>
<p>Oboru guided Lio down onto his back, throwing the smaller man's legs around his waist just before pressing the head of his erection inside. Yes, having the strap on in him earlier certainly made this next penetration easier to handle but Lio still softly cried out at being filled to the brim in one thrust once again. The sheer heat emitting from the length inside him left the blond panting hotly; a huge contrast from the rubber dildo, rosy eyes staring up into the gold pair above. Oboru wasn't taunting him now, only pumping his hips as he set a pace of his own; bottom lip sucked into his mouth as if he were trying to focus. "Did she really loosen you up? You're still so fucking tight….but I like it. Easier to shape your body around me like this."</p>
<p>Finally, an expression other than boredom flitted over his face; a smile that seemed to make his whole face light up. Not that Lio could focus on it too much; he let his head fall against the blankets under them, eyes fluttering shut as he fought not giving into the ecstasy coursing through him once again. So good, so good, circled around in his mind; Oboru's cock pathing a path through his insides with every hard snap of his hips. He felt a warm tongue swipe over his mouth, eyes snapping open to see that the brunette was looming over him, licking him again. The second Lio opened his mouth, that tongue came again and surged right inside, quickly tangling with his own as both men moaned into each other. </p>
<p>Lio's legs squeezed around him, ankles locking behind Oboru's back; arms around those broad shoulders so he could pull the man closer. He wanted more, made a needy sound in his throat that became a high moan as his tongue was sucked on. It was a strange sensation, yes, but wonderfully unique in its own way. But then the kiss was over; Oboru pulling away after licking the strand of saliva connecting them and Lio whined. He just couldn't help it but his mouth wasn't empty for long. </p>
<p>He hadn't realized Saiken nearing them until a dick bumped against his lips, mischievous violet eyes meeting his own. "Open." Another short command that Lio followed without argument; mouth opening wide to allow space for the tip to work itself inside. He licked at the length, suckling the underside as his cheeks burned hotter. He knew what the point of this whole thing was but Lio could only imagine what he looked like sandwiched between these two men. One dick drilling into his ass while he drooled and moaned around another in his mouth. </p>
<p>But he still didn't hate it, no, it was the opposite. His eyelids fell shut again as he gave up on holding back, openly moaning his pleasure out to the group. If he was going to lead them, best he didn't keep any secrets, especially when it concerned something as intimate as this. Lio wanted to do more as well, more than just lying there and taking it. Although he was in an awkward position as he was laying on his back; Saiken seemed to catch on because he started working himself deeper into Lio's mouth for him. Short thrusts to fuck the blond without choking him, purring low in his throat. God's, this was…..amazing; he could hear the two men begin kissing, wet slurping noises after Saiken had garnered a portion of Oboru's attention with a call of his name. Their moans filled the space between them, echoing in Lio's ears and with how close he had been before Ceres pulled away, Lio felt his impending orgasm return with a vengeance. That spring coiled tight and snapped just a half second later.</p>
<p>He couldn't even get a warning out in time, body shuddering hard as his dick flexed three times before thick ropes of semen shot from the slit to pool on his belly and chest. Lio couldn't pant with his mouth full but he could moan and hum; needy mmn, mmmn as he felt something hot and sticky pour into his hole. Oboru was cumming, possibly pushed to the edge after Lio had clamped down hard around him. He hadn't even noticed because the brunette was so quiet when hitting his peak. That and he had still been in a heated lip lock with the fox man. Then he was pulling out, fingers tweaking Lio's nipples in some odd form of a farewell as he moved to sit by Ceres. </p>
<p>Saiken never slowed, hands on Lio's neck to hold him in place as he thrust deeper into his mouth. Lio let his mouth hang open, breathing shallowly through his nose thanks to the change in pace making it harder to keep from choking and gagging around the man inside him. Saiken was huffing above him, soft chants of "yes, just like that" filtering through his clenched teeth. No doubt, the fox like man was close to his climax now; erratic pumps forcing his cock deeper and deeper into Lio's mouth. The head bumped against the back of his throat and he choked, a hand flying up only to quickly be knocked away as Saiken pinned his arms down. "Bare with it just a bit longer, fireball." </p>
<p>That cut some of the fun but not by too much, Lio coughing and struggling in the man's grip, eyes wide as he felt Saiken's length twitch in his mouth. Warmth flooded inside, trickling down his throat in time with the man's almost high moans of orgasm. As soon as he pulled out, Lio turned over to his hands and knees, coughing and hacking out the watery mess of cum and drool onto the dirt just beside the blankets. It was a miracle he hadn't gotten it all over the sheets. Tears stung his eyes while he wiped his mouth, voice hoarse. "You could have...warned me. Almost choked me to death." Or caused him to vomit all over his dick; for once having an empty stomach was a good thing.</p>
<p>Saiken waved his hand nonchalantly, "you're fine~. Hey, we saved the best for last just for you, boss. Or should I say old bosses?" He ruffled Lio's hair and then he was off sitting by the generals, head resting on Oboru's shoulder as the two shared yet another kiss.</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, we'll take it from here." Lio heard low chuckles before two new bodies filled his vision; the chaotic pair, Meis and Gueira themselves. Meis pulled him onto his lap, back facing the taller man so he could start off with leaving wet kisses on the back of his neck. Gueira busied himself with palming Lio's half hard cock, stroking him slow at first, thumb teasing the slit. Lio shivered under his touch, hands grasping onto his shoulders as he spread his legs for easier access. It didn't take much to get him hard again, lips parting as a shuddering sigh escaped him. </p>
<p>The pair were much more gentle with him than Saiken and Oboru; Gueira continued to rub him off, thumb teasing his head while two fingers rolled and lightly squeezed at his balls. Meis's lips were still on the nape of his neck, a warm tongue flicking out to drag across the expanse of skin at random; long fingers stroking up and down his body, toying with his nipples enough to leave Lio trembling between them. Whereas Lio could barely contain his voice, Meis and Gueira were almost completely silent; occasionally exchanging a kiss or muttering sweet nothings into his ear. They were supposed to be fucking him but Lio wasn't going to complain about this gentler treatment; melting under their touches, hips jerking into Gueira's hand. If tender sex was the finisher, he might consider asking to do this again some time.</p>
<p>Like that, it took no effort or time at all for Lio to find himself achingly hard again; as if him trying to fuck his way deeper into Gueira's hand wasn't a big enough hint. But at least he wasn't the only one feeling good. Or eager for more. He could feel Meis pressing into his spine, hard and wet; the tip smearing pre onto his skin with every subtle shift the man made behind him. Lio assumed the redhead was in a similar state, flicking his eyes open just to see. He got all of half a glimpse before Gueira slid a hand under his chin, angling his head up to press a sloppy kiss to his lips. Tongue followed immediately after; hot and eager to tangle with his own, teeth clicking together. </p>
<p>He returned the kiss easily enough, the hands on the red head's shoulder moving up to comb through the fluffy locks. Gueira liked to use too much teeth but it wasn't all bad, not when Lio was the same way and hungrily kissed back, tilting Gueira's head in the angles he wanted. Meis was far from forgotten behind him, the man had quickly tired of toying with his chest and moved on to maneuvering Lio onto his knees. Fingers found their way between his ass cheeks, spreading them and teasing the still wet from cum hole hidden inside.</p>
<p>Lio gasped against Gueira when Meis slipped two fingers inside; the stretch was surprisingly less pain and more pleasure. He must have still been rather loose from the others, the ring of muscle more pliable and twitching around the fingers inside. Meis was taking advantage of that, scissoring the digits inside him, stretching him more while he chuckled at the little noises he could wring out of the smaller man. Gueira broke the kiss so they could both breathe for a moment, then promptly latched onto the side of Lio's neck to suck dark marks into his pale skin. His hands were on Lio's chest now, fingers tweaking his nipples as if to give them the attention they had lost when Meis shifted over.</p>
<p>They were perfectly intune with each other, Lio noticed, Meis slipping his free hand between the blond's legs to stroke him in time with his fingers. Lio shuddered and shivered, breath coming in harsh pants as the attention he was receiving escalated and built like the infernos Mad Burnish were famous for. He lost count of how many hickeys Gueira was leaving on him, having stopped counting after he reached six. Lio could feel his eyes rolling back as Gueira's path of marking him reached the divot of his neck and shoulder, teeth sinking into the sensitive patch of skin there, pulling a high yelp of a moan from him. </p>
<p>The sound rang through the night air, dragging on and breaking halfway when Meis chose that moment to slip a third finger inside him. He hadn't realized he was drooling all over himself again until he felt a flat tongue drag its way from his chin up to his mouth. His eyes fluttered open to see Gueira smirking at him. "Feels damn good, doesn't it? Best way to lose your virginity." Not trusting his voice to not be a breathless wreck, Lio only nodded at him. It didn't make a damn difference though; Gueira pecked his lips and then shot down to slurp one of Lio's nipples into his mouth, tongue rapidly flicking the hardened nub while his hand continued to lavish the other with attention.</p>
<p>It was too much; Lio heaved a shuddering sigh as the pleasure circuiting through him became too much. Meis with three fingers fucking his ass, one hand wringing his cock and thumbing at the slit above. Gueira suckling at his chest like an overgrown babe, relentlessly pinching and twisting the other nipple until it was red and tender. They hadn't even used their dicks yet and Lio already felt his own jump between his legs before he came yet again with a ragged half shout of a moan. Meis moved his hand up, catching every last drop of cum, kissing and licking the back of Lio's neck.</p>
<p>They both pulled away then; Meis using Lio's cum to slicken his dick while Gueira pulled the blond further onto his hands and knees. He lightly pushed Lio's upper body down, urging him to stick his ass up which he complied with easily enough, sighing softly when he felt Meis guide himself inside with a gentle tenderness he wouldn't have expected from a supposed terrorist leader. The man even rubbed soothing circles into his sides when Lio unconsciously tightened around him. A few seconds later and Meis was fully sheathed inside, pressing one last kiss to his spine before he started moving. Pulling out halfway and thrusting back in with a little twist of his hips. </p>
<p>Again, he pulled out, nearly to the tip and slammed back in with a grunt. Once more, harder than before and that was the pace Meis set for them; slow but hard thrusts that made Lio jolt down to his very core. His face was pressed into the blankets, cheek rubbing against the sheets with every deliberate pump, gasping into them with ecstasy. And while he didn't mind letting them know he was feeling good, he wanted something to occupy his mouth again. It was a struggle to pull himself up with his hands, half lidded eyes finding Gueira's face before his gaze honed in on the hardened cock just a few inches away.</p>
<p>The red head must have seen the look on his face or successfully read his mind because the head of his member was being angled towards his mouth. Lio's lips parted automatically, tongue swirling around the tip before he took Gueira into his mouth and pulled a sigh from the other. Once again, Lio found himself being spitroasted by two men; one pounding away at his ass while the other pet his hair as he suckled and slobbered all over his cock. Then the main difference showed up; Gueira's hand in his hair tightening as a minuscule warning before the man shifted. Lio's eyes widened as Gueira started to move, sawing his way in and out of his mouth, pushing in just as deep as Saiken had before.</p>
<p>Only this time Lio was determined not to make himself look weak or as inexperienced as he was. He closed his eyes for focus, breathing deeply through his nose and swallowing around the cock steadily forcing its way halfway down his throat. It was a success in more than one way; Lio didn't feel the need to gag or choke and Gueira moaned appreciatively as he sped up. "Shit, you're a fast learner. Keep working your mouth like that and you'll ruin the treat for later." The words were a growling purr, fingers stroking his hair sweetly. Little by little, the two men changed their pace; when Meis slammed into him from behind, Gueira would be pulling out from the front and it continued like that for seconds or minutes. Lio couldn't be sure with how clouded from lust his mind was, he only knew the pleasure they were giving him and how often he moaned from it. His hair stuck to his face, clinging to the sweat dripping down his forehead.</p>
<p>His eyes fluttered shut as Meis fucked him back to hardness without needing to lay a single finger on his dick. More, more, more, was the mantra that played in his head. He wanted more of Meis's cockhead pressing against his prostate. More of Gueira leaking thick pre down his throat. Would he become addicted to this? Lio couldn't say the answer was no, however long it may take to actually get him to that point. He only knew the answer was an eventually when he felt heat spurt deep inside him; Meis cumming and dragging his nails down Lio's back to make him jerk and groan, back bowing hard.</p>
<p>The groan became a whine as the man pulled out but he was quickly replaced by Gueira who had pulled out just as he did. Now the red head was entering him in one hard thrust, a hand slapping Lio's ass to make him cry out; body clenching tight around the final intrusion. No, that was a lie; Meis used two fingers to lift his head up. Lio hadn't realized his head dropped back down onto the sheets until then, mouth falling open the second a wet dick pressed against his lips. Though the man only stuck around long enough for Lio to lick him clean, pulling away enough to kiss his nose and then he was gone.</p>
<p>Now it was just Lio and Gueira, the latter going at him like an unhinged animal. He could feel that warm body pressing against his own, arms wrapping around him tight as Gueira pile drived into him with speed, panting just as harshly into his ear as Lio did into the open air. He dug his fingers into the sheets, clawing at them as he whined and groaned. His pleasured tones only kept coming; Gueira found his prostate and chose to abuse it with a passion, Lio nearly writhing under the man as what tiny bit of his remaining composure left him.</p>
<p>If Gueira hadn't been holding him up with his arms, Lio would have long since dropped to the ground again. Though as it was, he hung limp in the hug, tongue hanging just as limp from his mouth. The repeated assault against his most sensitive inside had his moans growing hoarse; more a sound of heavy exhales than anything, easy enough to be covered by the sound of their skin smacking against each other. They only became more frequent as Gueira shifted them once again so he could lick his way up and down the curve of Lio's spine. Another bite landed on his shoulder blade, then again on the nape of his neck; Lio unable to do more than release a pitched whine. Gueira bit into his skin again and again, no longer leaving hickeys so much as full on bite wounds. They stung in a way that Lio knew meant blood was involved; as if the man were taking literal chunks of his skin with his teeth. </p>
<p>What a savage. Burnish may heal quickly but Lio almost wished these particular injuries wouldn't just so he could admire the marks later. Gueira's wild pace only became more erratic, another long lick trailing the length of his spine before Lio felt the man thrust into him one last time. They both tensed and cried out as they came in unison; Gueira's seed filling him and mingling with the previous loads while Lio painted the sheets with his third. The arms that held him up were removed, the small man collapsing like a house of cards. </p>
<p>He panted hard to catch his breath, hearing that the taller man was the same way and he shuddered as tension left his body; could feel fingers spreading his ass cheeks once again. A low whistle sounded in the air as he felt the thick cum from three different men dribble out of his hole. "Now that's a proper mint twinkie, eh Gueira?" He didn't need to open his eyes to know Meis had that shark toothed grin on his face.</p>
<p>"Oh yes, stuffed with the very best cream filling. Happy to have you here, boss!" A loud smack echoed out into the air as a heavy hand slapped his ass yet again, Lio too exhausted to do more than moan softly. Mad Burnish….they truly were a vulgar bunch, although Lio would be lying if he said he hadn't enjoyed it. Easily the most fun he's had in years; the warm afterglow of a rough breeding dragging him into a deep slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>